Survival
by KitaShu
Summary: It was a completely stupid, insane, sick idea. Harry scoffed, believing the whole idea to be false. There was absolutely no way he would participate in this mindless . . . massacre. Too bad he didn't have a choice. [Harry PotterBattle Royale crossover]


**Survival**

**Summary**: It was a completely stupid, insane, sick idea. Harry scoffed, believing the whole idea to be false. There was absolutely no way he would participate in this mindless . . . massacre. Too bad he didn't have a choice. Harry Potter/Battle Royale crossover

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. The idea of Battle Royale belongs to Koushun Takami. Neither of those names is mine.

**Warning**: It's Battle Royale of course! That means language, explicit violence and gore, and even more violence! And it's Un-beta'd!

**Note**: This is slightly AU, because I changed the situation in Britain and the world slightly to follow the Battle Royale plot line. This also takes place after the Goblet of Fire, but right before the start of Order of the Fried Chicken – I mean Phoenix. I also changed how the characters would get into the BR, so if I get a review stating I didn't really follow the Battle Royal novel/manga/film, I will totally disregard it.

Also, no previous knowledge of Battle Royale is needed to enjoy this fic. Have fun!

* * *

**Mission One: The Island**

"Now, onto news at 10. As of yesterday, June 13th, the British parliament passed the Millennium Educational Reform Act, following Japan's actions. This act . . ."

A beefy man growled, hating that piece of news interrupting his daily morning show. "What the hell is this Reform Act anyways?" he growled.

The beefy man's wife, who was a stick compared to him, stuck her giraffe like neck into the living room. Her eyes widened as she listened closely to the news. "This sounds promising. Maybe this can finally beat the freakiness out of the boy." She spat out the last word like it was some sort of poison.

"There is no way I'm letting the boy get into a great program that would be beneficial for our Dudley, Petunia," the beefy man replied, still staring at the screen. He waited for his wife's response.

Petunia thought it over. "Perhaps, this Reform Act will be good on Dudley too, Vernon. I'll see if Abby will send Piers to the program as well. I don't want my Duddy to be stuck with the freak the whole time there!"

Vernon nodded, flaps of skin hitting each other with a sickening sound. "I'll sign Dudley and the freak up for this, then. Best to try and beat the freakiness out of the boy as soon as possible."

A thin, lithe teenage boy listened closely to the conversations being held in the living room. His hands mechanically washed the dishes, although his mind was elsewhere. What was this Reform Act anyways? Is it something to keep the muggles in line or something? He snorted. _'It's probably just a stupid program . . . Nothing to worry about.'_ Still, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell it was.

In his thoughtful state, he began to feel around the sink for any other pieces of silverware he missed. Suddenly, as he grabbed on to one last piece of silverware, a pain shot up his hand. That immediately jolted him away from his thinking. He lifted his hand, showing an angry red line bleeding crimson liquid.

_'Harry!' _he scolded himself silently. '_You should have known about that knife at the bottom of the sink!'_ Harry cursed himself for being forgetful.

"BOY!" Petunia shrieked, seeing the blood all over the place. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY SILVERWARE?!"

Harry turned around, fright evident in his eyes. He began to back away. His killing curse green eyes darted left to right, subconsciously searching for an escape route. "I-I'm not trying-"

His _dear_ aunt cut him off. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL! CLEAN THAT FORSAKEN MESS UP RIGHT NOW! NO DINNER FOR YOU!" Petunia shoved a piece of rag into Harry's hands, before stomping away.

Waiting for his aunt to disappear from sight, he quickly ripped a portion of his tattered shirt. Harry took the strip, and he wrapped it firmly against the cut on his right hand. He was extremely grateful that he knew how to treat wounds – if he didn't, he would be dead right now.

He began to work on cleaning the blood up. Wincing because of the pain – the knife had been a serrated one – the work was done slowly.

Still, he couldn't help but think.

What the hell was the Reform Act?

Not knowing left a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

Harry shuffled the ratty backpack. Slowly, he unzipped the pack with difficulty – the zipper was growing rusty. Once the backpack was wide enough to fit a small book, Harry began placing a few spare pens and pieces of paper he managed to salvage over the last fourteen years of his life. (Which wasn't too much, unless you included the parchments and quills from Hogwarts.) He also put in the few precious (pfft) clothes he had in the pack too.

"Boy!" came the gruff voice of his obese uncle. "Hurry up in there! You're making Dudley late for his field trip!"

Harry had the urge to say, "Do I care?", but with held it. It wouldn't do well for him to say something to provoke his uncle, who was over 300 pounds larger than him. He stood up and brushed the non-existent dust from his (or should I say Dudley's) faded jeans. "I'm coming Uncle Vernon!"

Harry came out of his prison, as he aptly named it, and began to rush to the main floor. His uncle growled, shoving the raven haired boy out of the house.

It was more than a month after Vernon and Petunia discovered the Reform Act. The day after, the two immediately signed up Dudley and the freak up for the classes that the Reform Act came with. Apparently, Dudley was enjoying it much – mainly because he discovered someone to lust after. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't help shake off the feeling treachery and danger in those classes. Something was off about the teachers and the staff at the Reform School.

Harry attempted to shake the feeling off. The jostling of the car did help him take his mind off it – somehow. Finally, after pothole after pothole, they arrived at the _impressive_ learning facility. It was nothing more than a slab of concrete with holes drilled into it. Yet . . .

Harry glanced at his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. Over a month, and still they gush over how 'wonderful' the school was. They obviously don't have an inch of style in their body. Hell, even Harry knew it wasn't 'wonderful' at all!

"Yo, Harry!"

Harry turned around, glancing at the group who shouted his name. It was a group of friends – his friends to be exact. There was a blue haired girl waving furiously at him. He was thankful he managed to get himself some friends here; he probably wouldn't have survived the hellhole named 'reform school' from the first day.

You see, there was another detail concerning the reform school. It consisted of teens that have skirted the law, or had complaints against before. Only those occasional few that don't fit the resume come. That wasn't rare either though. Those that don't fit the resume are probably forced there by their parents for preparations for some military school or something of that sort. Harry was the former – the carefully weaved story of St. Brutus's from the Dursleys's supported it. Dudley, amazingly, was the latter; Vernon wanted someone in the family to be in the army.

Harry waved back at the girl. He sprinted to the group, trying to get as far away from the Dursleys as humanly as possible.

A spiky, cinnamon brown haired teen winced as he glanced at Harry's family. "Man, I pity you. It probably sucks living with that whale of an uncle."

Harry chuckled softly. "Yeah, it does." Well, at least there was one good thing the Dursleys did for him. Over here with this group of friends, he didn't feel pressured to be the Boy-Who-Lived. Fancy title.

"Oi, Rhys!" yelled a petite Asian girl. "Don't be so mean to his family! I mean . . ." The Asian girl glanced at Harry's family.

Harry rolled his eyes. Jiang was always the one who cared about others, even though she hated them. She was the eternal pacifist in the group. "Don't worry, Jiang. It's fine with me; I hate them."

Jiang stuttered. "O-oh, but-"

"Lightning-boy said drop it, Jia-Jia!" That was Sheena, the blue haired girl of the group. It seemed as though every single week, Sheena had a new hair color. This week was blue. Sheena poked Jiang quiet when she opened her mouth. "Honestly, if Lightning-boy is fine with it, you should be too!" Harry had the urge to let Sheena meet Mr. Cement. She would always give everyone a nickname – Harry was Lighting-boy and Jiang was Jia-Jia or Jing-a-ling. And when she gave a nickname, you were stuck with it for life.

Another girl swatted Sheena on the head. "Hey you, no abusing Jiang. It's my job, got it?" Sheena gave a small pout. The girl spun on her foot, facing Harry. "So, are you up for the field trip to the ocean side?"

Harry nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, Natsuko."

The sandy hair girl nodded, and began to drag a reluctant Jiang into the school building. Harry shook his head. This batch of muggle friends he had were definitely more eccentric than his wizarding ones.

"Lightning-boy! What are you doing just standing there? We're gonna be late for the bus!"

The emerald eyed boy shook his head. He was thinking too much of Hogwarts right now. "Coming Sheena!" Harry ran towards the bus, boarding the hunk of metal before the doors closed on him. He glanced out of the window briefly, watching all the parents say goodbye to their child. A wish passed through his mind. _'Why can't I have a family like that?'_ Sadly, it was just a wish.

His feet carried him to a spot in the middle of the bus. He swiveled his head, seeing a person offering a seat for him.

"Saved you a seat, Lightning-boy!"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes again. It wasn't Sheena saying that – it was her twin brother, Shinn Caylao. What was up with twins, anyways? Luckily, they only finish each other's sentences on occasions. They weren't as bad as Fred and George. Harry was thankful for that. It wasn't that Harry hated the Weasley twins. They just . . . get out of hand almost all the time.

"Thanks Shinn." Harry plopped himself beside Shinn.

Shinn took off his head phones, messing up his long, thick ebony hair. "Dude, I can't wait! Today's grad day for us at Reform School! No more of this stupid shit!" He was practically dancing on his seat. Shinn hated the reform program, obviously. He was forced to participate, due to his 'involvements' with the police. Needless to say, the involvements had no good result to them.

Sheena tapped Shinn from behind. "Shi-shi, do you know where this bus is headin'?"

Shinn grabbed his twin's slender hands, twisting it in a position it wasn't supposed to go. "Don't touch me!"

Sheena immediately withdrew her hand, cradling it in her arms. "Sheesh," she huffed. "No need to get pissed!"

This time, Harry did roll his eyes. "This isn't the time for sibling rivalry guys!" he interrupted them, halting them from making any more rude comments about each other. "We're going to London, or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't!" was the twin reply.

It was an uneventful trip to London. So far, nothing truly interesting happened. It was only a few unidentified flying spitballs here and there, and some random cruel words from the mouths of Dudley and his gang.

Jiang whipped out her Polaroid camera. "Guys, I'm gonna take a picture of us, k? For memories!" she called out to her friends.

Everyone scrambled to get a spot. Sheena put her elbows on Rhys's head, who was sitting next to Harry. Shinn draped himself across one whole seat, effectively hogging space.

"Ready? Say, 'cheese'!"

The tiny group enjoyed their time on the bus, laughing and making all sorts of noises. Harry briefly took a glimpse outside the moving bus. Army cars stood watch. Military personnel were watching the bus go along the way. Harry couldn't help but feel as if something wasn't right.

And at that moment, the bus entered a long tunnel. Beyond it lays their destination, filled with horror – more horror than what a battle with Voldemort could entail.

* * *

Harry groaned, head pounding. It felt like a herd of trolls decided to tap dance on his skull. He rubbed his head, feeling the stickiness of his hair. With painstaking difficulty, Harry opened his eyes, sitting up from the desk he was sitting in.

Wait.

Desk?

Eyes widening, he frantically looked around. He was in a . . . classroom? His classmates were laid haphazardly on the ground, still knocked out. What was going on? Did . . . something in the muggle world go bad?

A moan came from the back of the room. Harry whipped around, panicking. One by one, the student began to wake up. Each one distorted and confused.

"Harry," Jiang mumbled from behind, managing to scare the Boy-Who-Lived. "Do you know what's going on?"

Harry shook his head. As he did, he spotted something on the Asian girl's neck. "On your neck . . ." He pointed to it. His hands immediately went up to his own, fingertips brushing on cold metal. "What is this?" Harry attempted to take it off, along with Jiang.

"It won't come off!" Rhys growled, across the classroom. "What kind of shit is this thing?" Harry and Jiang made their way across the room, wary of the still unconscious people on the floor. They peered at Rhys's collar, noting that it was similar to theirs.

Harry took a quick survey of who was with them. "Hey, Sheena and Shinn aren't with us . . ." he verified.

Rhys pointed to two bodies lying on the cold, hard cement. "There they are!" They approached the two unconscious people, trying to awaken them.

Sheena sat up, after being thoroughly shaken by Rhys. "Gah, will someone turn the lights on or something? It's fuckin' dark in here!"

Shinn rubbed his sore head. He peered around the dark room – the only light was that of the full moon, shining through the battered windows of the building. Desks were all over the place, though there were not too much. The chalkboard was wiped clean from any marks, despite the occasionally dust mark. The door was tightly shut – they all assumed it was locked. A small podium, that was similar to those used in theaters, stood at the very front of the classroom.

A small, but audible noise came to the ears of the students. It began to grow louder, and louder. Every person began searching for the noise; the sound of beating – a helicopter's blades. Harry ran up to the window, trying to see what that noise was. (He was unfamiliar with muggle noises because the Durleys restricted him from coming out of the house.) Blinding light hit every student, making them shield their eyes to prevent damage. The light tones down moments later and everybody was against the window, trying to see who comes out of the flying machine.

A middle aged woman came out of the helicopter. A dark crimson windbreaker shielded her from the wind created by the helicopter blades. The woman's tied back, blonde hair whipped around her face. A mass of military personnel greeted her, which was strange to the kidnapped students. With a brisk pace, the woman set off towards the building, the small army behind her all the way.

The students turned towards the only door of the classroom. Harry began to breathe hard. He was terrified – he had to admit that. It was just like that time a few months ago, in the graveyard . . .

Harry shook his head, dispelling himself of such thoughts. _'It's not going to be like the graveyard at all!'_ That was his desperate attempts to keep himself calm in this situation. But it didn't really help to ease his increasing fear.

The doorknob began to twist and turn. Rattling of keys was heard; faint, but audible. The door opened with a great force. A man in camouflage attire stepped in first, before the strict looking woman. The lights switched on. The woman followed the uniformed man until she reached the podium, and then she stood there, evaluating each member of the teenage class.

Harry gazed at the woman in wary interest. She carried herself similar to one of his Hogwarts teachers, but he couldn't exactly place which one of the teachers she was like.

"Good evening class," the woman began, honey sweet voice coming from the woman's mouth. "Please, have a seat." She motioned to some of the desk's seats. The class glanced at one another – Harry peered at his friend Shinn – hesitant to follow the instructions.

"SIT DOWN!" one of the uniformed men ordered, harsh voice beating at their ears. This time, the class wasn't hesitant at all. They dropped down where they were standing. Harry did not want to provoke the military men. Each man was armed, holding a sub-machine gun at their side. It was evident that the rest of his pupils didn't want to anger them either.

The woman smiled, though it seemed quite frightening to the students. "I am Ms. Benidict, your teacher for the next few days." Although her voice was kind and soft, it had sent many people on edge. Mainly Harry's group. The woman turned around, picking up a piece of chalk on the sill of the chalkboard. She began to write words down.

An eruption of voices came as soon as Ms. Benidict turned her back towards the teens.

"Where are we?"

"What the hell is this place?"

"What do you want with us?"

Ms. Benidict stopped writing. She pointed a manicured finger at the board. "The Battle Royale Act. Has anyone heard of it?"

The classroom erupted into whispers again, before a light haired girl stood up. "It's an act that the government passed in Japan! But what does that have to do with us?"

"Aye yay yay . . ." Ms. Benidict sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "I guess it's time for a history lesson!" She picked up an adjacent pointer stick, using it to indicate the words on the board. "The Battle Royale is a law that the Japanese created. Eventually, it became popular enough to have governments of other countries use it as well."

Shinn stood up, interrupting the teacher's lecture. "What does this have to do with us?! We're in Britain! Not Japan!"

Ms. Benidict glared at Shinn, her warm expression turned cold. "This is why the act came to pass! You kids have no respect for adults in this world!" She banged the stick hard on the podium, causing it to crack and go in the direction of the students. Jiang screamed, ducking her head into her knees, the piece of wood scratching her cheek. "Kids are getting rebellious against the adults – the people who are supposed to take care of them! That is why Battle Royale exists today!"

Harry flinched at what the teacher said. Was it his fault the government passed the act? Whatever it was, Battle Royale sounded like a sinister plan. He started to finger the collar slightly.

Ms. Benidict approached an over-confident boy – Dudley Dursley. "Every single day, you skip your classes," she sneered at him. "You also boycott the school system! You vandalize public and private areas with those obscene images!"

"What do you mean!?" Dudley shouted, face turning an ugly puce.

Ms. Benidict whapped Dudley soundly on the head with her open hand. She turned towards the rest of the class. "You see, children like these are becoming a huge problem! So the political leaders stepped up to the plate and established the Battle Royale law!"

Sheena was the one who stood up this time. "What exactly is the Battle Royale? You haven't fuckin' told us anything about it!"

Ms. Benidict whipped her head towards Sheena, and threw a knife. Sheena grew pale as the knife landed soundly beside her face. "No swearing!" Sheena sank to the ground, sweating profusely. Suddenly, Ms. Benidict smirked, her face turning unholy. She pivoted her body, nodding at two men, who immediately went out of the room. "You see, your previous teacher did not agree with the Battle Royale act at all . . . in fact, he detested us for choosing you as contestants for it. This is the result of his decision!" Her arm swept towards the two men entering the room, carrying a black body bag.

She approached the bag, and slowly unzipped it, revealing the contents of it to the class. Inside was the class's teacher; well, actually, what was left of their teacher. His head was cracked open, revealing the gross innards of the skull. The brain wasn't in its typical form. It was splattered around his face. A brown eye dangled from the socket, being suspended by the optic nerve.

Many people screamed. Not only was it the girls who screamed, but the boys as well. Harry stared at the corpse, shock immobilizing him. He felt like puking his stomach up. He decided that his earlier thought was true. It wasn't at all going to be like the triwizard tournament. It was going to be much, _much_ worse than it.

A few of the military men noticed that the class was going out of hand. One of them brought up his sub-machine gun, and began firing it close to the students. "SIT DOWN!" he yelled, voice booming into the skulls of the traumatized students.

Eventually, the students stopped panicking, though nothing could erase the image of their teacher from their minds. Ms. Benidict smiled, the sweet smile returning to her face. "Now, students, it's time to watch a movie!" Her face was twisted with glee as she announced it.

A silver TV came in, already playing a video.

A red screen came up, words across it saying "Battle Royale". A cute girl's voice was heard through the speaker, breaking the tense silence in the classroom. (**1)**

"The right way to play Battle Royale!" was what the voice said. "Welcome, class 9-B!" (**2)**

As the students watched the twisted video, they learned about what was about to happen. Harry discovered that they were on a deserted island that used to be inhabited. The island was divided into many zones, similar to a map. Ms. Benidict would announce the 'Danger Zones', places where they were not supposed to enter. He found out the use of the collars around everyone's necks. They were trackers, locating where a person was, and identifying who the person was. Also, the collars had another function. If a person was in a danger zone or causing trouble, the teacher could detonate a bomb that was inside it, effectively destroying a main artery in a person's neck.

The point of the Battle Royale was this: Every single person will be sent out onto the island, each carrying a weapon. Then, they would go out in a last man standing brawl for three days, until one student remains. If there is no winner after three days, they all would die via collar.

Shinn glared hotly at the teacher in front of the class. Harry's eyes were flickering to Shinn, and Ms. Benidict, who looked extremely happy with the video. His friend seemed to be trying to hold something in, no doubt a comment towards the teacher and the program. Though, he wouldn't try to stop Shinn. Harry deeply opposed the thought of killing his classmates.

As abrupt and discreet as a machine gun, Shinn stood up. His face had a defiant look. "What the hell is the point to this stupid game!? Do you honestly expect a bunch of teens that have really no idea of death to go up and start killing each other!?" Shinn began marching towards Ms. Benidict, intent on showing her his anger. "Are all you adults this insane?!"

Another smirk crawled up Ms. Benidict's face. "Ah, I was hoping to have someone volunteer!"

Shinn stepped back, seeing the pure evil in Ms. Benidict's face. "W-what do you mean?!"

"You'll see." Ms. Benidict took out some sort of remote from her pockets. It was tiny – it only had a few buttons on it. It didn't seem too much of a threat, so Shinn relaxed, though only slightly. She pointed it to the collar. "This is a demonstration of what would happen, should you disobey the teacher!" Her manicured finger hit the largest button.

The collar began to beep, at a leisurely pace.

Everyone immediately realized what was going to happen. "Shit! Get this thing off me!" Shinn began to struggle with the collar, prying at the cold steel. He twisted his body, facing his close friend. "Harry! Please, help me!" His face was covered with sweat. Fear flashed through his face, almost becoming a constant emotion.

Harry shot up, grabbing part of the collar. Shinn's tugging became more desperate as the collar's constant beeping began to increase in rate. Shinn's frantic blue eyes darted one way, to another. Harry backed off, hearing the beeping suddenly stop. Shinn's eyes stopped at one person – Sheena. "Sis . . ."

The collar went off one last time. Both Harry's and Sheena's eyes widened in shock. They were the first two to witness the gruesome scene. It was like watching something in slow motion. Shinn stepped one foot closer to the duo. The collar blinked once. Shinn's head threw back when it had exploded. His throat separated into many pieces. A crimson red waterfall began to drip from the wound. Bits of pale flesh flew into many directions. Blood splattered everywhere. Shinn's now dead body fell to the ground with as sickening thud. A pool of blood leaked from the throat, creating a macabre halo around his head.

Sheena snapped out of her shock. A sob escaped her throat. "Oh god . . . Shinn . . ." She lunged for his body, crying softly, mourning her twin's death.

Harry grabbed Sheena, prying her away from Shinn's body. She turned, and started to sob into Harry's shoulder. He had now words to say to comfort the distressed girl. Who would, after watching their close friend die in front of their eyes?

Jiang stood up. She glared hotly at the teacher. "How could you do that?! He never did anything to you!"

Ms. Benidict shot Jiang a cold look. "Sit down girl, or you'll end up like your friend there." Jiang sat down, reluctant to obey the evil teacher.

A short haired girl began to whisper something to her friend. Harry stared at the girl, mentally willing her to shut up. He did not want to see someone else die so soon.

It was too late though. Ms. Benidict caught the girl in act. "Girl! No whispering!" She pulled out a small pistol, and she pointed it towards the offender. She fired three times. One bullet entered the girl's left eye. Another hit her point blank in the head. The last one entered her chest, piercing the beating heart. The girl fell down to the ground. Blood surrounded her body, tainting the immaculate white of her blouse.

Ms. Benidict eyed the rest of the class. "Anyone else?" The class shook their heads no, including Harry. "Very well. As I call out your names, please proceed to the door. Be sure to pick up a bag – you do not want to be left weaponless."

Harry gulped as Ms. Benidict picked up a clipboard. "Boy #1: Brian Baxter."

A light haired boy stood up, and ran towards the door. He caught a large green bag one of the military men had thrown at him. He turned around to face Ms. Benidict. He glared. "I hate you and this stupid program!" He threw one last glare before disappearing from the room.

Ms. Benidict listed more names, each student standing to get their bag.

"Girl #1: June Augustin."

"Boy #2: Terry Boot." Harry recognized the name as one of his Hogwarts year mates. Boot was a Ravenclaw, if he remembered correctly.

"Girl #2: Natsuko Barcevic."

"Boy #3: Shinn Caylao." Ms. Benidict paused, looking around for Shinn. She smirked, realizing who it was. "Too bad. That boy would have done well, with his record. Girl #3: Mina Bell."

The name . . . to Harry, it seemed familiar somehow.

"Boy #4: Aidan Denton."

"Girl #4: Lavender Brown."

_'What is she doing here?'_ Harry thought. He never really interacted with his reform class. Yet . . . the class seemed larger than usual.

"Boy #5: Keith Dvorak."

"Girl #5: . . ." Ms. Benidict grinned evilly, seeing the next name. "Sheena Caylao."

Sheena stood up wearily. Her legs were shaky. Harry silently offered to help, but she turned down the offer. Sheena roughly grabbed the heavy bag thrown at her. Before exiting, she twisted her head to Ms. Benidict. "You're next, bitch!" With that statement, she left confidence with her. Somehow, Harry knew the bravery was fake. How many times did he himself walk through the halls of Hogwarts with the same false bravery?

"Boy #6: Dudley Dursley." The whale-boy waddled up, grabbing the bag.

"Girl #6: Erika Chen."

"Boy #7: Mark Evans."

"Girl #7: Bianca Clayton."

"Boy #8: Rhys Farin." Rhys calmly walked towards the door. An unholy smile adorned his usually sweet face. '_What on Earth is he thinking?'_ Harry panicked. Maybe . . .

Harry shook his head. There was no way Rhys would enjoy killing. But why did Rhys have an obsession with blood?

"Girl #8: Lydia Doyle."

"Boy #9: Daniel Fawcett."

"Girl #9: Roxanne Forest."

"Boy #10: Seamus Finnigan." Seamus wasn't at all part of the reform program Harry attended, so why was he here? Did the government combine two classes together?

"Girl #10: Aileen Grant."

"Boy #11: Fernando Gibbs."

"Girl # 11: Cecilia Irvings." No one stood up when Cecilia's name was called. She was the one whom Ms. Benidict shot many times.

"Boy #12: Jordan Himes."

"Girl #12: Lenne Johans."

"Boy #13: Christan Hughes."

"Girl #13: Kaitlyn Kennedy."

"Boy #14: Piers Polkiss."

"Girl #14: Felicity Kis."

"Boy #15: Harry Potter." He jerked his head up. It was his turn. He rose to his feet, stains of Shinn's blood over his clothes. Harry wiped his hands on the leg of his pants before walking towards the uniformed men. One of them tossed a large green backpack towards his direction. He caught it before he stepped out of the room.

The hallway in front of him was dark. The only thing that could guide him out was the shining moon. Harry faintly heard a "Girl #15: Erin Mullins" Before he broke into a sprint.

It was the start of the Battle Royale. It was also the start of a horrible nightmare that they all couldn't wake up from.

**Boy #3: Shinn Caylao**

**Status: Dead**

**Girl #11: Cecilia Irvings**

**Status: Dead**

**40 students to go**

-Mission One Complete-

* * *

**Omake**

"Girl #14: Felicity Kiss."

Everyone who was left frantically turned around. There wasn't a 'Felicity' in their class at all! There was one 'Felix', but that didn't count.

A tall, fair skinned boy stood up. His hair fell between his hazel eyes. A baseball cap adorned his head, covering most of the brown hair. He was the Adonis of the girls, and all the jealously of the boys.

"Felix!" one of the remaining girls shouted. "Do you know a 'Felicity'?"

"Uh . . ." Felix stammered. "Well . . . ya see . . ."

Everyone paid close attention to the brunet.

". . . How do I sav this?"

Everyone inched closer to Felix.

". . . I'm . . . Felicity?"

Blink.

"WHHHHAAAAAAATTT?!"

"NOOOOOO!! FELIX IS A GIRL!!!"

"YES!! THE GIRL'S AIN'T GONNA CHASE HI-HER ANYMORE!!!"

"CAKE!!!" (Uh, let's ignore that . . .)

Harry blinked again. ". . . I've seen weirder."

* * *

1: I based this part from the movie. The movie had a mini-video in it that explained what Battle Royale was.

2: MY CLASS! XD

Please be kind and leave a review! I wish for constructive feedback, but any kind will do!

KitaShu


End file.
